marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Synoptic
The Synoptic are a group of Symbiotes opting to gain control upon all living creatures on Counter-Earth. History The Synoptic was created millions of years ago, when the ancient Symbiote Spores landed on Counter-Earth, where they took over the dinosaurs and reigned over the planet for several million years. A meteor struck and caused a shortage in food supply for their organic hosts, making the Symbiotes to detach from the dinosaurs and crumble to the bottom of the planet, where they lost their insect-like appearance and evolved into the liquid form they're now known as, becoming one big green hive-minded biomass entitled the Synoptic, waiting to be sealed out from the depths of Counter-Earth for millions of years. When Venom and Carnage escaped from Dormammu's dimension, the Symbiotes of Counter-Earth somehow managed to contact them, and taught them the body manipulation into liquid abilities. When Venom and Carnage heard that NASA discovered Counter-Earth and is about to send a manned mission there they aimed at reaching there with that very expedition team. The two hijacked Solaris I, a shuttle piloted by John Jameson heading to Counter-Earth, despite the efforts of Spider-Man. Upon landing there, the Synoptic suggested Venom and Carnage to not do anything heisty that may give away their true reason for arriving and once are captured by the High Evolutionary and his Knights of Wundagore they offer their help to him and are given technological means to wander around Counter-Earth and protect his reign, unknowingly to him the Symbiotes are secretly collecting new "volunteers," both Humans and Bestials, to serve as organic hosts for their growing Symbiote faction entitled the Synoptic. However, Spider-Man followed and tried to stop them, so he'll be able to bring back Jameson home and clear his name, after Spidey escaped his interrogation with the help of the Human Resistance, the High Evolutionary sends his "team of experts", Venom and Carnage, to deal with the new "Spider-Man threat", despite Carnage's will who believes this new enemy to be just a "cheap Counter-Earth knock-off" and wished to expend the Synoptic's organic hosts number, but Venom urged him to go see for themselves, only to learn that this is the very same Spider-Man from Earth and that he's armed with a new anti-Symbiote technology suit. After six months of pretending to be serving the High Evolutionary and Bestial army, Venom and Carnage's plan is exposed and so they decided to fight for global dominance by new methods, however Spider-Man and the Green Goblin managed to destroy their Synoptic hive, forcing them to move to some abandoned building in the outskirts of New York City and try to ensure their taking over the world by stealing some technological aids to create a massive scale Symbiote spores eruption from Sir Ram's labs over the course of the series. Background The Synoptic was created for . In the planned second season opening episode the Synoptic was planned to be vaporized by the joined efforts of the Human Revolutionary and the Bestials, especially the action taken by Spider-Man, John Jameson, Lord Tyger and Dr. Borovski from the local Empire State University, who would've used the High Evolutionary's satellite dish to unleash a giant scale Sonic Wave to defeat all the symbiotes who had taken over the life forms on the planet. In the midst of the conclusion, Carnage and Venom were planned to be merging into one being, "King Carnage", that was trying to revive the Synoptic project only to be stopped again permanently by Spider-Man, Green Goblin and John Jameson.SPIDER-MAN UNLIMITED SECOND SEASON ARC at TV Writer External Links *Synoptic (Earth-751263) at Marvel Database References Category:Symbiotes Category:Synoptic Category:Villain Teams Category:Spider-Man Unlimited Villains Category:Original Character